creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShawnCognitionCP
User talk:ShawnHowellsCP/Archive 1 Re: First off, thanks for offering to help; we really appreciate it. Although I would hate to see you disqualified, we may end up going that route so it gets done. I'll talk to the others and get back to you ASAP. I think you'd make a great judge, but I really want to try and figure out a way to keep your story in the contest. I see Ruckus made an edit a few hours ago, so I messaged him again. We'll see what happens. Thanks again for volunteering. Jay Ten (talk) 14:59, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Update: Dupin has volunteered to judge so you're not disqualified. If Ruckus doesn't speak up in the next couple days, we'll likely be handing it over to Dupin. Again, we really appreciate your willingness to help out, and would certainly have let you if it weren't for your being disqualified in the process. You obviously spent a lot of time on that story, so any option that allows it to stay in the running has to be our first choice. Thanks again. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:23, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Update Two: Ruckus messaged me and said he'll be wrapping the judging up in the next few days. Thanks again for offering to help and good luck in the contest. ::Jay Ten (talk) 13:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Night Man I don't know how "Say" to "Σay" happened. I probably switched to Greek accidentally. It is fixed now. About the NSFW tag, there were only a handful of occassions where you described something NSFW, and even that had little NSFW description, so I think it should not be tagged as such. If you want, you can re-add the category. I'm OK either way. By the way, I will probably have the review up later tonight. MrDupin (talk) 22:33, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! I just felt the urge to congratulate you personally on your second place win in Ruckus's contest. Great Job! I was actually expecting it to win! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:49, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Question Was that last message on your talk page harassment? Jay Ten (talk) 03:07, September 21, 2015 (UTC) No, it was not. I simply removed it because it didn't relate to the site at all. It was actually a user I know from another site. No worries. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 03:09, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Request Hey Shawn, I feel like I need some constructive criticism, and was wondering if I could get your time of day for a few stories. I would like to have someone who looks at a pasta with a critical eye and you seem to fit the bill. So if you wouldn't mind checking out some of my stories that would be great. I know I have written some shit bombs, so to avoid the hassle of hearing how something is a trope or whatnot, I will give you the ones I would like a review on. To the Moon, Voice Messages, Withdrawals and Spirit Bottles. One of those stories are about the occult. I hope I don't offend you in any way, I read you were a Satanist I believe. Most of the stories I write have some message to them, and I have studied religions of all kinds, including Satanism, Wicca and Paganism in general, for most of my life. So please believe me I mean no disrespect to any religion. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:16, September 21, 2015 (UTC) I am actually an atheist, who doesn't believe in any form of supernatural events. I'll give your stories a look when I can, which may be over the course of the next few days. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 03:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Just checking in to see if you had a chance to look at any of those stories I asked you to look at? Thanks again, JohnathanNash (talk) 23:23, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Noms You can go ahead and nominate a story if you like. Here's the page - Nominations Jay Ten (talk) 00:22, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :You should add your own signature and not the author's. As it stands, it looks like he self-nominated his story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:30, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Fixed. Jay Ten (talk) 00:31, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for the Nom. JohnathanNash (talk) 00:38, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I'll check it out I'll be sure to check it out tonight or tomorrow and let you know. I've heard good things about it though. Banningk1979 (talk) 02:05, September 25, 2015 (UTC) A little Feedback Hey Shawn, I was wondering if you could take a look at a story I have written for the contest. It is in WW and titled Bedtime for my Daughter. If you could give me a little feed back that would be splendid. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:24, October 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Sure, I'll check it out. If you are familiar with smart phones maybe you could take a look at this? Umbrello (talk) 18:07, October 8, 2015 (UTC) No problem I'll give it a glance tonight and leave you some feedback. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 22:34, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Hey Shawn, Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you, but I work two jobs and time is not always in my favor. I will love to read you story and will be able to do so on Saturday or Sunday. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 04:49, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey buddy, I was wondering if you could look at a story of mine. It still needs some polishing, but I'm really struggling with the creep factor. Any input would be awesome. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:502786#3 Re: Wolf Men I assume you were looking for it to be retitled to "The Wolf Man"? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:17, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey, I noticed Mr.Creepypasta narrated one of your pastas. Congrats, man! The Damn Batman (talk) 21:12, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Frankenstein with Boris Karloff, Dwight Frye and Colin Clive is one of my favorite horror movies. No problem I'll take a look at it and leave you some feedback this week. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:34, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Typo Hey Shawn, I noticed a typo in your user page. In the "About me" section, you write "do to the amount" instead of "due to the amount". MrDupin (talk) 01:12, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I noticed that in a lot of your stories you sign with ShawnHowellsCP instead of your current username. Is that intended, or should I go ahead and update them? Or you don't care? MrDupin (talk) 10:41, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll go ahead and update them, it's nothing. MrDupin (talk) 16:18, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Deleted it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: No problem. It might take a day or two but I'll give it a read. Jay Ten (talk) 03:17, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Costume Contest Thanks for participating in the Creepypasta Costume Contest (2015). Here is a link where you can view the costumes. Thanks for entering and putting time into your costume. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:08, November 10, 2015 (UTC) No worries I'll check it out and leave some feedback over tomorrow or the next day. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 05:55, November 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Oceanic I will gladly give it a review. It will take quite a while though (maybe up to a month). I'm very busy at the moment. MrDupin (talk) 14:37, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Oceanic Yeah, I can do that. SoPretentious 23:01, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Can we talk a little? I feel like talking to you :3 HelenaScarlet (talk) 11:41, November 14, 2015 (UTC) War Machine Hey buddy, I just heard a narration of Enlightenment of a War Machine and was blown away. Exceptional! This is the type of literature that grabs you by the face and slaps you around. It's more of an experience than just reading a story. You tell the stories I try to tell, just not as sophisticated and eloquent as you can obtain. I'm finding my path of storytelling is more along the lines of infusing humor to relay my plots. Anyways, I would be extremely flattered if you would read my very first story. It's my story that was over three decades in the making. I still remember me as a kid, sitting in church, trying reconcile my difficulty accepting how could there be an all powerful God with no beginning or end (unsuccessfully I might add). That was the seed for The Sounding of the Fifth Trumpet. Reading your style more and more, it would mean a lot to me to hear your opinion of this story. The artwork is mine as well. Thanks for your timeKillaHawke1 (talk) 05:06, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I Just Wanted To Say Hello! That's All! So If You Can Leave Me A Message And We Can Talk A Little, bye! --LiamGaming Don't sweat it Yeah, those kinds of threads just end up with misunderstandings anyway. Don't worry about it. You're still cool with me, d00d. XD Umbrello (talk) 23:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC)